Pretty beginnings
by LegendaryRoxtar
Summary: C/B fluff. Takes place between Victor/Victrola and Hi, Society. Chuck and Blair settle into their happy little affair. Angst free! Wouldn't it have been nice if it all hadn't gone so horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

That first night had been slow, tantalizing, soft and gentle at first. They had kissed for probably 20 minutes, it could have even been an hour, she didn't know, it was both a blur and timeless. His hands hadn't roamed while they kissed, he had held her close to him and made sure that their lips stayed connected. Maybe he was afraid that if she strayed for a second then she'd realize that what they were doing was madness and should stop, maybe that's why his hands hadn't wandered either, because he sure didn't want to stop what they were doing. She increased the pressure on his lips and his hips at the same time eliciting an ever-so-soft moan from him, which she found surprising. She had never imagined that she could _actually_ turn on the driven Chuck Bass but she had and that seemed to turn her on past the point of no return as she started to tug his jacket off and loosen his tie. He still made sure that his hands rested safely in her loose curls or caressed her arms – two places that he couldn't be accused of mishandling later. She on the other hand pulled one of her legs up to the seat on his other side so she was straddling his hips. She pulled her lips from his, gasped for air for a second and looked into his eyes, he squinted, trying to understand, his eyes still asking if she was sure, to which she responded with a devilish smile and taking his hands intertwining her fingers with his as her lips attacked his once more. The rest off the night had been less slow and gentle, once he decided she was sure he made up his mind that he was sure too and from there on his hands covered her entire body, never staying in one spot for more than moments as his lips trailed away from her mouth and across her face and down her neck where he found a spot that made a hitch in her breath and he kept his mouth there for a few moments. He smiled to himself as she wrapped her body around his own in the back of his limo.

The second time had been faster. He had kissed her shoulder, not _actually_ expecting anything from her at all. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him desperately, as if he was the only thing she had any control over anymore, and that wasn't far from the truth, not to her anyways. His hands brushed over her elbows and she tumbled on top of him kissing away her worries. She twisted her tongue around his and turned so he was on top of her as she tugged his belt off, giving him the go ahead to ravish her. At the same time when his lips weren't on hers they felt cold and wanting so every so often she'd have to tug him down to meet her lips. He smiled into their kiss. He had told her he had definite feelings for her, which made this more special, to both of them. She wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just playing her, she wouldn't put it past him. He wasn't sure if it mattered to her whether he cared about her not, because she certainly wasn't entertaining ideas of real romance towards him. At one point, after they had, for lack of better terminology, _done_ it, they were just kissing and holding each other, fully clothed once more and she pulled away and said his name, like she wanted to tell him something, she couldn't quite find the words it seemed. But it was in her eyes, it wasn't love, and it might not have even been that she liked him, but she definitely wasn't as repulsed by him as she lead on. He thought he saw a glimmer of gratitude.

The truth was, Blair had never felt so alive as she had in the past two weeks since that night on her birthday. She had made Chuck promise that he wouldn't go around with other girls while they were entertaining this small affair and he had agreed wholeheartedly as long as she wouldn't hold out on him. She hesitated but the prize being that she had him completely under her control was too tempting to pass up. _The_ Chuck Bass swearing off all girls for _her_? It couldn't be. She wasn't flattered so much as proud. Nate had no idea what he was missing apparently. She had heard rumours but had discovered first hand in these past days how insatiable Chuck Bass really was, and she never thought she'd enjoy holding up her end of the deal as much as she did.

Having been the instigator with Nate so many times it was so much fun to feel desired and to have somebody actually make love to her with passion and intensity, what she had always sought from her ex-boyfriend and was finding, shockingly, from his notorious best friend. He was hungry for her yes, but he was also sincere. He had a way of convincing her that everything he said was true. In fact the more they were together, the happier she was to see him. At first it had made her feel sick to see him, both shame and guilt plaguing her, but now, she sought him out because he made her feel good, if she was having a bad day or an especially good day it was him she wanted to tell, and in return he made her feel this alive feeling, she felt bright and vital, something Nate had only caused her to feel by surprise or rare occasion.

This particular afternoon Blair had gone home with Serena after school – home being the Plaza hotel where Serena was currently residing. It also happened to be the residence of Chuck. Pure coincidence. Serena was the only person who knew that Blair had been spending all this time with Chuck, although Blair wasn't exactly open about the details, she was relieved to have somebody share the burden of her secret. Somebody who would gladly be her excuse, like now, she'd spend an hour or two with Serena rehashing over the day, boys and gossiping and then she'd ride the elevator up to the top floor and spend some time doing the same thing (plus a little more) with Chuck. She was surprised at how easy it was.

She felt plucky as she slyly slipped into his suite and then knocked. She found him pacing and flipping a card in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked curiously. He looked up at her and grinned, taking a few steps to her and placing his hand on the small of her back to press her towards him as he smiled and placed a chaste but deep kiss on her lips.

"Hey there," he said as he pulled back and then snapping back to reality, "it's the invitation to the debutante ball. I'm going as an escort."

"Who are you escorting?" she asked carelessly, tossing her schoolbag on the overstuffed sofa and unbuttoning her coat to hang it up in the closet, sometimes their encounters were so very domestic.

"I was thinking of asking of asking this hot, pretty brunette I've been seeing on the side." He smirked and she turned to face him, half-smiling herself.

"You know that I'm being escorted by Prince Marcus." She said self-assuredly.

"But who would you rather go with?" he asked objectively.

"Obviously I'd rather go with you, Chuck, but…you know we can't-"

"Nate wanted me to ask you." She stared up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't want some newbie pawing in and wants me to take you so I can find out if you're dating somebody." He laughed quietly as he went over to sit next to her on the couch and as soon as he had done so she slided herself onto his lap and traced his face with her finger as he spoke, "So how about it, Waldorf? We've been given permission from his-Archibald-highness himself." She kissed his neck and he laughed a little at the tickle of it and continued on, "I mean, I know I'm not royalty but I'm sure I could show you a good time," he said mockingly and she replied by kissing him on the lips to make him stop talking. He laughed and pulled her face away, "You're in a good mood today, what happened?" She pulled a face and removed herself from his lap.

"You're such a mood-killer," she sulked and stood up starting to put her coat back on. He stood up quickly and held the coat apart so she couldn't fasten the buttons and he smiled down at her, kissing her straight on the lips with the passion she had started with a few moments ago. He cupped her face in his hands and spread her lips apart so his tongue could trace hers. His hands slowly moved down her shoulders and his arms as his lips kissed hers fervently and she melted in his arms as they replaced themselves back onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't really planning on continuing this, but I got some positive feedback and I've seen this episode so many times, I know it inside and out, so I've got a short chapter here and another one in the works, I'll see how far I can take it.

Part 2

Blair smiled all the way home. Maybe it was the crisp autumn air, maybe it was the scarf secretly stowed in her purse. She didn't know how or when Chuck had gone from an after-school fling to a boy whom she wanted mementos of. If she didn't put an end to it soon, it might get out of hand.

Interrupting her thoughts was a text message from best friend Serena. Blair's smile was replaced by an eye-roll. Serena wasn't going to the debutante ball out of some misplaced allegiance to her Brooklyn boyfriend. Blair, on the other hand, was going with a member of some European royal family. She sighed with happiness at how glamourous it would be (almost a wish come true) and then remembered how imperfect it all was. She would probably spend much of the night sneaking glances at Chuck and then pretend she hadn't and act as if she really didn't care that his hand was on some other girl's cinched waist, that he was smiling down at some other girl while he led her around the room and the dance floor. She almost couldn't stomach it, which was absolutely absurd. She picked up her phone and dialed the now familiar number (because she had refused to put it on her speed dial). After the first ring, the smooth voice on the other end picked up.

"Yes?"

"You should take a blond."

"Excuse me?"

"To the debutant ball, you should escort a blond." She said matter-of-factly. He laughed.

"But I've been favouring brunettes lately," she could hear his smile over the line.

"_Brunette_," she corrected, "and that's exactly why. I don't want people getting suspicious," she reasoned.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"No, you always go with blonds, I think Gossip Girl would pick up on it," she covered.

"You're being unreasonable."

"No, I'm not!" she argued.

"Well, I hadn't realized I needed your approval on my choice of date, Waldorf. After all, I got no say in yours."

"And why should you?" she snapped. They both took deep breaths. It was absurd for them to be arguing or fighting, after all, they meant nothing to each other. "Fine, take whoever you want," she resigned.

"Maybe I'll take Serena," he mused, "she's blond. And apparently her Brooklyn plaything is skipping out on her." The remark caused her to smirk and her annoyance of a few moments ago faded. "But then I'd have to get lifts put into my shoes, because if she wears heels, she'll be a head taller than me at least," he continued and she laughed silently as she continued down the sidewalk to her apartment.

"I think she's passing on the whole thing actually, the phrase 'too bourgeoisie' was used," she quipped.

"You're not serious," he said lowly.

"I'm afraid so, you'll have to find someone else. Let me know how that works for you," she grinned and snapped the phone closed, hopping up the steps to her building as the doorman opened the door for her. As she rode the elevator up she stewed. It wasn't her intention to become more concerned with Chuck's date than her own, but she had already given up on the hope of enjoying her date, there was no way she wanted him to enjoy his. She was going over a list of adequately eligible but unsatisfactory young women who would undoubtedly be going, mentally crossing off ones who had sidekicks already. She knew that if she presented Chuck with those that remained he might be even more annoyed and she didn't want that, so she decided to work from the other end. She'd have to get one of these girls to ask, or maybe beg, Chuck to be their escort. This plan was simple enough but it would have to be carried out personally. She had no plans to let her minions in on her little secret liaisons with the Upper East Side's most notorious prep school boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It was the day of the debutant ball dance lesson and rehearsal and most of the girls from Constance (Blair included) were going straight from school to the rented hall downtown. Serena had agreed to go because her grandmother CeCe who was on the board of directors was going to be there and Serena wanted Dan to meet the vander Woodsen matriarch. Blair was still half-heartedly trying to convince Serena of why she really ought to attend, even if just for appearances sake, but Serena didn't seem to care all that much. Blair went on and on about her date for the prince and saw Serena's eyes perk up when she mentioned that she had been chosen for a New York Times social occasions article. Blair was on cloud nine and Serena couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her best friend so strangely bubbly, it was usually Serena's job.

As they trotted down the sidewalk Blair listed off a few dresses she had in mind, her mother's designs of course, and how she wished she could find out what the prince would be wearing without sounding like a pest. She kept talking as they entered the building and rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and into the hardwood-floored dance studio. Blair could tell Serena had tuned her out, but unlike usual it didn't seem to annoy her. These days she didn't even feel the need to tell Serena absolutely everything because she had been talking to Chuck so much. He wasn't always a great listener either (usually because he had something other than talking on his mind) but he was a vast improvement upon the wooden block that was Nate Archibald.

Serena crossed the floor to see her mother, asking if Dan or CeCe had arrived yet. Blair found her group of cronies and listened and gave her opinions on their dress selections. Kati's would be hopeless (try as she might, it didn't seem like Blair could ever impart her knowledge and taste in fashion upon Kati, she had long since decided she was a lost cause in the department) but she liked the sound of Is' even though she wouldn't give up the designer's name. As usual all the girls arrived before the boys, after all the boys had to appear less enthusiastic about the occasion as it would require bow ties and formal dancing. It wasn't _their_ coming-out party, and dancing wasn't _their_ thing. They were just here to please the ladies, and their parents. The prince arrived early so the girls could get their giggling out of the way in plenty of time before the lesson. When Chuck and Nate arrived they didn't approach her, but she could tell they were talking about her from their place by the window, she was dying to know who had instigated the conversation. If it was Nate she would be curious as to why, if it was Chuck she would kill him.

In a matter of minutes the room was full and everyone took their places with their partners. Blair's escort was considerably taller than she was, but she decided that it was romantic, that if he needed to he could whisk her off her feet and carry her away to a happily ever after. His face was bland though, she didn't know how she could imagine that into perfection. He placed his hand lightly on her waist and they moved around the room easily, he was obviously a pro at this but she tried to gage her own progress to appear like she was just a natural learner (when in fact she had been practicing the dance in her room all evening the night before so she could excel beyond the other girls, excelling after all was a favourite pastime of hers).

She snuck a glance over at Chuck, who was in fact partnered with a blond, although not the girl she had selected for him, which meant he had either found this girl before or after, and either way had denied the poor Constance Billard classmate that Blair had sicked upon him. She pushed these thoughts from her mind and found that he was looking back at her with a curious look on his face. Probably because having gotten lost in her line of thought she ended up staring at him. She looked away and back up at the prince, smiling broadly (and full of falseness). Chuck continued to watch her graceful movements for a moment before he too turned his attention back to the small blond whose hand he was holding.

Next thing she knew she was standing in front of Nate and his arm was around her waist as it had been hundreds of times before. But now she didn't feel comfortable with it. Even when he smiled warmly at her and tried to keep her attention, she didn't want it, she looked around, at anything else. Switching partners again 6 people turned around in a pinwheel and she somehow found herself across from Chuck's gaze again. This time she smiled but then looked back at the prince to make sure he hadn't noticed. She didn't think she'd have to worry too much about that, he seemed to be a bit of a clunk head. Blair vaguely took notice as Dan and his little sister appeared on the outskirts of the room and Serena darted across the floor to meet them. A little while later the dance lesson ended and the crowd dispersed.

Chuck rolled his eyes as Nate leered at his ex-girlfriend who was once again in the middle of her group of girlfriends. When Nate finally started to make for the exit Chuck stole his own glance her way and caught her eyes. She looked over with interest and he subtly held up his cell phone, motioning for her to call him. She turned her attention back to her friends as he left with his blond best friend. Seconds later she was rooting through her purse for her phone and stepping away from her group for privacy as she dialed that number again.

"You free?" he asked, ignoring all forms of the conventional greeting altogether.

"What did you have in mind?"

"_Homework_," he answered slowly, "Nate's gone home, I'm outside your place."

"I'll be there in five," she snapped the phone closed, ignoring the farewells as he had ignored the greetings. She said her goodbyes to the girls and gathered her coat, speeding for the exit.


End file.
